The Search for the Golden Puffsnatch
by vail-legaia
Summary: Vail Legaia is on a mission to find the rare and legendary Golden Winged Puffsnatch. On his journey he encounters other strange creatures, new friends, and an exciting adventure.
1. Default Chapter

Vail Legaia had done it. He had rid the island of Terra Seru of the fearsome cheese monsters, Gorgon and Zalla. His search for the Golden Winged Puffsnatch had led him to the lair of these smelly freaks of nature. They were amazingly difficult to defeat being made of cheese, but they were very old cheese. If it wasn't for the Ruby-Eyed Sonara Bird he wouldn't have been able to defeat the moldy beasts. The Sonara bird was seeking the chick that the cheese monsters had stole from its colony. The cheese monsters had stolen a vast amount of treasure from all the inhabitants of the island. The chick was included in this theft. Vail had accidentally seized the chick thinking it was the Puffsnatch, but he at least earned the gratitude of the birds. The Sonara bird flew away to return the loot to the creatures of Terra, leaving a single ruby tear of gratitude as a token of appreciation for Vail. After the bird left him, Vail entered the Forest of Flames. Since it was the winter months the fires had all gone out. When Vail was halfway through the wood, Splinter, his wooden sword, glowed a bright green. The indestructible sword always glowed that color when enemies were around. Sure enough, an entire group of rocktantulas leaped toward him. Vail was faster. He had the magic coin of flight. Releasing its power with a tap from Splinter, he flew with wings in the likeness of an angel toward the treetops. The rocktantula scrawled after him but couldn't see him a moment later. Vail had slipped on the ring of power given to him from the Puffsnatch breeder. He was now as fast as an out of control skier, strong as a couple thousand oxen, and as invisible as a...very invisible thing. The gigantic spiders never knew what hit them. 


	2. The Jelly Mantia

e fought like an angry angel on a warpath. Rocks were falling off of trees everywhere. By the time all the Rocktantulas were defeated, a terrible snowstorm blew in. Using the power from the heat, vision, and flame coins, he made his way out of the forest by nightfall. Once outside, he used the create coin to make a house. When he was almost asleep, he heard many gurgling noises. Vail awoke with a start. The gurgling noises could only belong to two creatures, either the harmless fantosquish or Vail's greatest fear, the jelly mantia. The jelly mantia is Vail's worst fear because as a younger child, one of Vail's older brothers transformed Vail's teddy bear into a jelly mantia. Since it was a small one it was crushed easily, but from that day on, Vail lived in fear of jelly mantias. He thought that the flame coin might offer some defense, but Vail was still terrified of the thought of seeing an overgrown piece of gelatin. Cautiously, Vail crept toward the door, armed with Splinter, the flame, create, heat and summon coin, and a couple hundred matches. He flung open the door, and to his great relief, saw the fantosquish. It was crawling its way as fast as a legless thing could crawl around the house. Although to his not-so-great relief he saw what was making the poor creature scuttle that fast. Pursuing the fantosquish around and around the house was the jelly mantia. Suddenly, the mantia saw Vail! Leaving his exhausted quarry, the hungry mantia came charging at Vail. Vail gulped, mustered all the courage he could get, stepped forward, and released the power of the flame coin. 


	3. The Fight Plants

The jelly mantia was consumed in flames. Vail lost his nerve, though,   
so he   
ran back into the house screaming. He went back outside and saw that   
the   
jelly mantia had put out the fire around him. Vail lit the all the   
matches   
and tossed them at the mantia. Now, both mantia and Vail were terrified   
of   
each other. Vail got over his fear a little bit and then used the   
create   
coin to create a device that continually spat fire at the mantia. The   
jelly   
being took two steps toward Vail, and then it melted into a sticky   
puddle   
with four large fangs. The fangs were put in the house and Vail went   
back to   
sleep, but he kept waking up from nightmares of sharp claws, large   
fangs,   
and a giant piece of jelly.  
Vail woke up the next morning and used the erase coin to erase all   
traces of   
the fight last night, including the house. The exhausted fantosqush had   
fallen asleep, so Vail cut off a small piece of the little blob,   
thinking it   
might come in handy. Soon Vial reached a really small town. He stayed   
there   
for about a week, getting over his shock from his run-in with the jelly   
mantia. At the end of the week, he saw a Puffsnatch fight. Two   
Puffsnatch   
were fighting over an old man's carrot. One was apparently trying to   
defend   
it, and the other was trying to steal it. The defender lost, and the   
old man   
didn't have any more food. Vail went over and offered the old man a   
meal.   
The old man agreed. After the meal, the old man told Vail why he didn't   
have   
any food. He didn't have any money. He was a cheese cube maker, but he   
didn't have his racket blade. He said he would've got it back sooner if   
a   
band of fight plants hadn't started guarding it. Vail didn't know what   
a   
fight plant was, but he volunteered to retrieve it for him, if the old   
man   
would give him some cheese cubes when he was back in business. The old   
man   
agreed. The next day, Vail went to the abandoned cheese factory near   
the   
Ashitayan woods. The factory was overrun with every kind of vegetation.   
He   
walked in and after walking awhile, saw the racket-blade. A circle of   
small   
trees surrounded it. He walked toward the circle of trees, and all of a   
sudden, felt something jab him in the arm. It was a long vine that came   
from   
a tree. Suddenly all the little trees around the racket-blade pulled   
their   
roots from out of the ground, and started walking menacingly toward   
him.   
Vail had found the fight plants. He couldn't get out because some   
plants   
near the door blocked the exit. He had no choice but to fight the   
plants   
that were coming ever nearer. He released the power of the fight and   
flight   
coin with Splinter, and slipped on Power. At that moment the fight   
plants   
charged at him, waving their vines threateningly. 


	4. The Foliage That Fought Back

Someone told Vail there were 120,000   
fight plants attacking him. Vail could almost not fly anywhere since they were all eager to turn him into the stuff an earthworm could consume. Not knowing that fight plants practically ate fire for breakfast, he used the flame coin to ignite most of the fight plants. He tried almost every kind of offensive Ohi coin on the plants. The water coin only made them agitated, the wind coin couldn't blow them away since they had roots for feet, and the light coin was as effective as trying to spit in the wind. The sleep coin only affected some since they used their leaf wings to blow the sleep powder away. He tried changing them to flies but the plants just ate their transformed comrades, giving them more power. All the while they were laying spores that grew at rapid speed. The leader breathed fire on them to increase the growth. Electricity had little or no effect. Shrinking had the same consequence as changing them all to flies. The stun coin had a very little effect because the plants could only be knocked out with a hit of some sort. He duplicated himself three times and the plants beat the replicas into being deleted. All the others had little or no effect. He even used the freeze coin to freeze time. That didn't work because we there were so many plants crowded around him that there were at least one fourth of the plants still buffeting him with their vines, leaves, and root feet. the flight coin had enough after the leader plant had spewed a small fireball at Vail's wings. Vail plummeted toward the floor of the cheese factoryfrom 1,000 feet. He used the shield coin to brace himself for the impact. Instead of falling on the floor like a poorly made snowball (falling all to pieces), he landed on something big, squishy, and blue.  
If he wasn't as tired as a hibernating bear/sloth he would have recoiled In surprise and fear. He had landed on a blue jelly mantia. There was a school of jelly mantias fighting their way through the foliage that fought back. The jelly mantias were helping him! Either that or they couldn't pass up a buffet of their favorite food. 


	5. The Tamer

Vail woke up still on the shoulder of the jelly mantia that he landed on. The jelly being burped, bringing Vail fully to his senses. He jumped off and saw the entire school of jelly mantias lounging around the cheese cube factory entrance. Some were clutching their oversized stomachs and moaning. The immobile forms of fight plants hung in the jelly mantias' stomachs like frog eggs in a still blue pool. Vail was about to run away, but then he saw a note carved into the broken remains of the door. The note read: Mr. Legaia, Once my jelly mantias feel well enough to travel, they will head into the Ashitayan woods. You must follow them to find food and a potion for all those innumerable bruises the plants gave you. Be sure to catch a sheep while you're waiting. Roy likes getting paid for his services. -K.G. Vail read the instructions again to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He summoned a sheep using the summon coin. He was about to fetch the racket-blade when he discovered that he couldn't even go in. the jelly mantias were unknowingly blocking the doorway. His fear didn't allow him to go further. He observed the jelly mantias and found out they all had K.G. branded on their shoulders. Vail kept on thinking, who was this K.G.? It was two days later that the jelly mantias were able to move. They all headed toward the forest. Vail still had misgivings about going into the "lion's den," but he followed anyway, carrying his sheep. They descended into the forest where tan colored ashes constantly fell like rain in a downpour. Vail was sure he couldn't find his way out without this mysterious K.G. to guide him. The mantias stopped at a bamboo stick. The stick was as big around as an earthworm on steroids. (About three feet) The jelly mantia that saved him, Roy as the note said, yanked the bamboo out and instantly a hole the width of three jelly mantias appeared. The mantias all tumbled down the hole. Vail followed. They landed in a village made completely out of blue rubber. Sitting on a blue chair a couple of feet away from where they landed, was a girl. She looked about two years younger  
Than Vail. The jelly mantias instantly sprang to attention on seeing her. She introduced herself as Kelsey Gell. The legends were true. There was a school of tame jelly mantias in the Ashitayan woods, and this girl, Kelsey, was the  
tamer. Kelsey took the sheep and gave it to Roy. It ate it up quickly. Vail had questions flashing through his head like a car made of neon lights. He was a bout to ask her one, when he heard a sound that resembled someone sucking a straw in an empty glass. A tongue the size of a redwood tree came slurping down the hole they came from. The noise continued. The jelly mantias ran as fast as their eight legs could carry them to the blue rubber huts and slammed the door. A jelly mantia screamed, or screamed as a jelly mantia could scream. Vail didn't like that sound. Kelsey said something that sounded like Megatung. She attached a gold colored wristband to her wrist, and out popped a long whip. She later explained it was called a heat whip. She dashed toward the anything-but-miniature tongue. Vail followed after her, Splinter drawn. Even though he was sure this "mega tongue" would wipe out the jelly mantias that frightened him like squirrel at a jackhammer convention, he felt like he needed to repay the jelly mantias with something better than sheep. 


	6. Tongue Lashing

Kelsey struck with her heat whip. The tongue instantly rushed toward her at an amazing speed. Vail activated the change coin and changed positions with Kelsey. Vail started the pain coin and a red beam entered the tongue. The huge tongue was under constant torture. If it wasn't already attached to a mouth, it would have probably screamed inagony. It was twisting and turning, and all the while destroying rubber houses, crushing them flat. Once Kelsey was close enough, Vail used the power of the freeze coin to freeze time. He explained to Kelsey that she had 2 hours to tell him how to stop the pink thing. Kelsey told him that attached to the tongue was a 3-foot lizard. The tongue's saliva had large amounts of chlorine in it. The only known slaying of a megatung was by freezing the entire tongue and cutting off its head. That doesn't work now because the megatung knows to cut off its tongue. Vail then asked her about herself. She told him that she came from a rich family in the water region of Terra Seru. She was the best swimmer of the entire region. Her dad wanted her to be the best on the entire island. Not like she didn't enjoy swimming practice. If ithadn't been for the weird Asian kid who put a curse on her it would have been better. Her comforts at home were her Dai - foong beast, Ally, (pronounced al - lee) and her little sister, who had the same name as the Dai - foong beast. Even though they were a annoying at times (her sister more annoying than the other Ally) they were still her refuge in her storm of life. One day, a yellow jelly mantia went up to her room, seeking shelter from angry merchants across the street. What was weird was that Kelsey understood every gurgling noise the jelly thing made. The jelly mantia left the next day, and was eventually turned into a yellow puddle next to the beach. Kelsey was stunned to have been able to  
understand a jelly mantia. She always did understand what Ally, the Dai - foong beast was saying, but even that trait was uncommon in the water region. Looking in her family's history, she found out her great great aunt had been one of the few who had tamed a jelly mantia. What was even more amazing was that not only did her great great aunt tame a jelly mantia but she tamed an entire school. She had left to Kelsey the ownership of Rubberblu town, when she passed away. A week after Kelsey had read this, her great - great aunt passed away, giving Kelsey the opportunity to be what she was destined to be: protector and owner of Rubberblu town. She could get rid of that Asian kid's curse, too. (it was only limited to the water region) She took some supplies and Ally, the Dai - foong beast with her on her journey to the forest region. Her sister had given her their great great aunt's journal on how to manage, protect, and find Rubberblu town. When Kelsey was just leaving the water region, her friend, Lauren, gave her a couple of weapons to better equip herself for the trip. Lauren's dad was a weapons expert, which was one of Kelsey's favorite professions. Lauren also gave her an entire book on weapons, since she knew it was what Kelsey wanted to have. Kelsey had many adventures before she reached her destination of the Ashitayan woods. She found her way to the giant bamboo stick with the help of one of the inhabitants of Rubberblu town. It was Roy, the first jelly mantia she met. The bamboo stick was a shrink/enlarge tube, that led to the sky above Rubberblu town. Rubberblu town was invisible from people or things looking from outside. The actual location of the town was hovering in the air between the floor of the forest and the tops of the trees in a certain clearing. Kelsey's great great aunt had mentioned in her journal that the local megatung would soon be able to find the town, and that Kelsey should be prepared to face it. By the time Kelsey finished her history lesson, the power of the freeze coin ceased. The tongue was still writhing around. Kelsey urged Vail to start the freeze coin again. Vail explained to her that since the full power of the freeze coin was used up, it had to recharge for an hour. Kelsey sighed, took a deep breath, and whistled, which was followed by a clicking noise made by her tongue. Out of the nearest hut came Ally, the Dai - foong beast. Kelsey told her to cyclone. Ally's ears began to twirl. She leaped in the air with her powerful legs, and the rest of her body followed her twisting ears. A small tornado was soon formed and it headed toward the tongue, which had stopped being a pain magnet. Holes appeared all over the surface of the  
tongue, and spit bombs the size of seedless watermelons were launched everywhere. Kelsey took a   
yellow cloth out of her backpack. She opened it up, and a powerful jet of water hit the nearest spit bomb. The spit bomb dissolved. Many streams of water exploded from the cloth, hitting many spit bombs. She hit some bombs with her heat whip as well. One almost hit her if Vail hadn't used the heat and blast coin to evaporate the bombs. Ally's cyclone was also making many bombs dissolve into nothing. It was also blocking the tongue from getting into the residential part of town. There was a soft thump behind Vail. It was a young jelly mantia that had been hit by a renegade bomb. It was paralyzed by the shock of getting hit. Maybe it was also the chlorine. The tongue, which was no longer in pain, headed toward the fallen one with as much speed as a bullet train in Tokyo. Kelsey saw this, and rushed toward the young one. Vail used the banish coin to give her the speed and deflect coin. The moment she touched the speed coin, she was as fast as something that was launched out of a cannon. She reached the paralyzed jelly mantia seconds before the tongue. The tongue was thrown back a couple of feet. Kelsey looked at the deflect coin, and it was glowing. She attached a silver pad to the palm of her hand, put something that resembled a ruby onto the pad on her hand, said "launch," and instantly, things that looked like heat waves rolled up into a point were shooting out of the ruby. The invisible air knives hit the tongue with the full force of the pain they could produce. The tongue stopped, wiggled a little bit, and then receded back into the hole in the sky. Kelsey had enough time to put the youngster into the nearest house, when a dorky looking blue lizard with glasses dropped down from the hole in the sky. It said in an annoying voice, "Just try to stop me! Don't try to stop me either! No wait! Don't try to stop me at all!" The thing's head expanded and out popped the tongue. Vail heard a small ping in his Ohi wallet. He ran over to Kelsey. He smiled and said to the 3 -foot midget, "Too late shorty." He took the freeze coin out of his pocket, pointed it at the creature and a blinding flash of light erupted from the coin. 


	7. The Burglars

Time was frozen again. The megatung's eyes were as wide as Vail. The tongue was sickening to look at; drool was dangling off the tongue at odd angles. Holes the size of dinner plates were opening all over the surface of the tongue. Those that were already open had spit bombs the size of watermelons wither in mid - flight or lodged in the holes. Ally the Dai - foong beast was in mid - spin; even the spinning wind around her created a shroud of dust and dissolving spit bombs. "The only way to kill a megatung was to freeze its tongue and cut off its head. I'm just improvising," Vail said to Kelsey. Kelsey giggled. "Care to do the honors?" Vail said to Kelsey, handing her Splinter. Kelsey smiled, took Splinter, and analyzed it a while. She kept muttering about how cool the blade felt, how it felt so light, and so on. Vail cleared his throat, and Kelsey snapped out of her what - a - cool - sword daze. She walked up to the egomaniac lizard. She said, "This is for the torment you gave great great aunt Sally. She's very paranoid." She swung and missed. She walked closer, her head almost touching the expanded eyeballs. She shuddered, and cut off the menace's head. The rest of the lizard's body turned into little red pieces of dust. Vail turned off the freeze coin. Ally had stopped spinning when she saw that her opponent had been defeated. The decapitated head kept on saying, "Bloody murder! Bloody murder!" as it slowly turned into the same red dust that its former body turned into. Soon all that was left of the annoying being's presence were the glasses, the red dust, and the flat rubber houses that had been crushed flat. Vail used the wind coin to blow the pieces of dust out of the town. A jelly mantia took the opportunity to give Vail a hug. It did and Vail jumped very high. He jumped about 20 ft. to be precise. Kelsey gave a tour of Rubberblu town. The main highlights of the tour were the pet shop and the vast weapon storage house. Afterwards, Vail used the construct coin to rebuild the houses that were flattened during the megatung's carnage. Kelsey showed Vail where he was going to sleep, which turned out to be the pet shop. The only benefits for sleeping in the pet store were that Vail was far away from jelly mantias, and that he could make an empty badsquish tank quite comfortable. It was late at night so Vail went to his tank and Kelsey back to her own hut. Vail discovered his jelly mantia nightmare curse was over. He slept without dreaming of jelly mantias attacking him when he was defenseless. Instead, he dreamt of something completely different. In his dream he saw a puffsnatch. It was different from normal puffsnatch in color. It wasn't the Golden puffsnatch he was searching for either. Its fur was silver at the top and blue at the bottom. The wings were purple. The image of the puffsnatch was flickering like it was behind Venetian blinds, visible to slightly visible to not visible at all. Even though the puffsnatch image was flickering, his surroundings were not. The puffsnatch was in a volcano, hovering about 6 feet above the boiling molten rock. The puffsnatch disappeared completely, and in its place was a large robot with a large sword. The robot took the sword out of the sheath on his back; a dark green light and a light blue light radiated from the sword. The robot said, "The beam gem will destroy the burglars. The gream are going for the storage room." He pointed the sword at the lava and a beam the color of his sword hit the lava. Vail woke up still in the badsquish tank. Splinter was glowing green and giving off lots of heat. Shadows were moving all around him, removing various animals from the cages and tanks. Through the gloom of the shop, Vail could see two black eyes staring at him. It caught sight of Splinter, and all the moving shadows left. Vail realized that he was the only living thing in the store. He bolted out the door and, taking the advice of the robot in the dream, headed toward the weapons storage house. He opened the door and found a sleeping Kelsey, and a very dizzy Ally. Creatures that looked like a mix between a scorpion and a poison arrow frog were hopping toward a gem on the other side of the building. Vail attacked the nearest thing with Splinter. The time it took Vail to blink was the time it took the gream to block the blow. It reached into a pouch around its waist with its scorpion claw. It opened its claw and a missile made entirely out of dust came shooting out. The missile sent Vail crashing into the bathroom. Vail stood up in the small bathroom and in the process, broke the large light bulb. A small, green, glowing gemstone appeared where the light bulb used to be. Vail took the gem and the "dream robot's" words came back to him. He had a feeling he needed to put the small jewel on Splinter. He did, and a green flash of light emitted from his wooden sword. When the light faded, he found a red button on Splinter. He pressed it and the blade became a laser beam. Equipped with his "new" weapon, he ran towards the gream. When he caught up they all stared at him. The leader had his prize in his ugly black claw: the red beam gem. He put it on his tail blade, and the entire tail turned into laser. Vail gripped his sword tightly. The gream leader spoke to Vail, "My name is Mall, but you can call me Mall the terrifying. This town is ours for the taking, including this wonderful building, full of all sorts of goodies. You shall die quite painfully for being here." Vail replied calmly, "I insist you go first. Ladies first you know." Enraged, Mall charged toward Vail. Even though Vail appeared calm, he was anything but calm when the large frog with a laser tail was running toward him; each squishy step brought fear into him. Vail had no room for fear though. The fate of Kelsey, Ally, and the entire population of Rubberblu town were depending on him and his saber of light. 


End file.
